1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat, particularly a motor vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known vehicle seats of this type are subject to a number of disadvantages. For example, they have a relatively expensive design, they cannot be quickly and comfortably adjusted, and they do not permit adjustment in small increments. More favorable in this respect are other known vehicle seats, in which the side members can be pivoted about an axis extending in the longitudinal direction of the seat element or the back rest. Here, however, the space required for the seat in the lateral direction thereof is dependent on the pivot position of the side members, which is also inconvenient.